elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Morrowind (Online)
Morrowind is a province in and the first province that the Vestige can enter during the Ebonheart Pact questline. It is home to the Dunmer, and to the capital of the Ebonheart Pact, Mournhold.The Elder Scrolls Online - Alliances Quests Stonefalls Story Quests *Legacy of the Ancestors *Delaying the Daggers *City Under Siege *Wake the Dead *Rending Flames *Restoring the Guardians *The Death of Balreth *The Coral Heart *Breaking Fort Virak *Evening the Odds *The General's Demise *Aggressive Negotiations *Saving the Son *Climbing the Spire *Opening the Portal *Sadal's Final Defeat Deshaan Story Quests *Death Trap *Payback *Plague Bringer *A Favor Returned *The Mournhold Underground *The Seal of Three *A Saint Asunder *Into the Mouth of Madness *Motive for Heresy *The Judgement of Veloth Vvardenfell Story Quests *Divine Conundrum *Divine Inquiries *Divine Delusions *Divine Intervention *Divine Disaster *Divine Restoration *Divine Blessings Clockwork City Story Quests *To The Clockwork City *In Search of a Sponsor *The Strangeness of Seht *Deepening Shadows *Lost in the Gloam *Unto the Dark *Where Shadows Lie *The Light of Knowledge Bal Foyen Story Quests *If By Sea *Crossroads *Breaking the Tide *Zeren in Peril Group Dungeon Quests *Veteran Fungal Grotto Pledge *Fungal Grotto Pledge *Kings of the Grotto *Lighting the Shadows *Veteran Darkshade Pledge *Darkshade Caverns Pledge *Mine All Mine *What Was Lost *Forging the Future Locations Regions *Bal Foyen *Clockwork City *Deshaan **Lagomere **Redolent Loam **Siltreen *Stonefalls **Daen Seeth **Varanis **Zabamat *Vvardenfell **Ascadian Isles **Ashlands **Azura's Coast **Bitter Coast **Grazelands **Molag Amur **West Gash Cities *Balmora *Brass Fortress *Davon's Watch *Ebonheart *Kragenmoor *Mournhold *Narsis *Sadrith Mora *Vivec City Settlements *Ahemmusa Camp *Ald'ruhn *Bal Foyen Dockyards *Deepcrag Den *Dhalmora *Dockyards *Erabenimsun Camp *Fort Arand *Fort Virak *Fort Zeren *Gnisis *Heimlyn Keep *Iliath Temple *Lukiul Uxith *Malak's Maw *Molag Mar *Muth Gnaar *Quarantine Serk *Selfora *Senie *Seyda Neen *Shad Astula *Silent Mire *Suran *Tal'Deic Fortress *Tel Aruhn *Tel Branora *Tel Fyr *Tribunal Temple *Urshilaku Camp *Vale of the Ghost Snake *Vassir-Didanat Mine *Vos *Zainab Camp Player Houses *Ald Velothi Harbor House *Amaya Lake Lodge *Ebonheart Chateau *Flaming Nix Deluxe Garret *Humblemud *Kragenhome *Quondam Indorilia *Saint Delyn Penthouse *Tel Galen *The Ebony Flask Inn Room *The Orbservatory Prior *Velothi Reverie Farms/Plantations *Everwound Wellspring *Hrogar's Hold *Sathram Plantation *Sulfur Pools Crypts/Battlefields *Othrenis *Starved Plain *Vivec's Antlers Wayshrines *Ald'ruhn Wayshrine *Ashen Road Wayshrine *Balmora Wayshrine *Brothers of Strife Wayshrine *Clockwork Crossroads Wayshrine *Davon's Watch Wayshrine *Dhalmora Wayshrine *Ebonheart Wayshrine *Eidolon's Hollow Wayshrine *Foyen Docks Wayshrine *Fort Arand Wayshrine *Fort Virak Wayshrine *Fort Zeren Wayshrine *Ghost Snake Vale Wayshrine *Gnisis Wayshrine *Hrogar's Hold Wayshrine *Iliath Temple Wayshrine *Kragenmoor Wayshrine *Mire Mechanica Wayshrine *Molag Mar Wayshrine *Mournhold Wayshrine *Muth Gnaar Hills Wayshrine *Mzithumz Wayshrine *Nchuleftingth Wayshrine *Obsidian Gorge Wayshrine *Othrenis Wayshrine *Quarantine Serk Wayshrine *Sadrith Mora Wayshrine *Sanctuary Wayshrine *Sathram Plantation Wayshrine *Selfora Wayshrine *Senie Wayshrine *Seyda Neen Wayshrine *Shad Astula Wayshrine *Silent Mire Wayshrine *Sulfur Pools Wayshrine *Suran Wayshrine *Tal'Deic Grounds Wayshrine *Tel Branora Wayshrine *Tel Mora Wayshrine *Urshilaku Camp Wayshrine *Valley of the Wind Wayshrine *Vivec's Antlers Wayshrine *Vivec City Wayshrine *Vivec Temple Wayshrine *West Gash Wayshrine *West Narsis Wayshrine Ruins/Caves/Temples *Ash Mountain *Brothers of Strife *Bthanual *Dreloth Ancestral Tomb *Eidolon's Hollow *Mnemonic Planisphere *Mzithumz *Obsidian Gorge *Shrine of Saint Veloth *The Harborage *Tormented Spire *Veloth Ancestral Tomb Battlegrounds *Ald Carac *Foyada Quarry *Ularra Dungeons/Delves *Ashalmawia *Asylum Sanctorium *Crow's Wood *Darkshade Caverns *Emberflint Mine *Forgotten Crypts *Forgotten Wastes *Fungal Grotto *Halls of Fabrication *Halls of Regulation *Hightide Hollow *Khartag Point *Knife Ear Grotto *Lady Llarel's Shelter *Lower Bthanual *Matus-Akin Egg Mine *Mephala's Nest *Nchuleft *Nchuleftingth *Pulk *Sheogorath's Tongue *Softloam Cavern *Taleon's Crag *The Corpse Garden *The Shadow Cleft *Triple Circle Mine *Zainsipilu Dark Anchors *Daen Seeth Dolmen *Lagomere Dolmen *Redolent Loam Dolmen *Siltreen Dolmen *Varanis Dolmen *Zabamat Dolmen Group Bosses *Caravan Crest *Cave of Memories *Dire Bramblepatch *Druitularg's Ritual Altar *Exarchs' Egress *Dubdil Alar Tower *Grove of the Abomination *Mabrigash Burial Circle *Missir-Didanat Egg Mine *Nilthog's Hollow *Salothan's Council *Sanctuary of Verification *Shipwreck Cove *Shipwreck Strand *Shivering Shrine *Short-Tusk's Hillock *Strifeswarm Hive *Sulipund Grange *The Brahma's Grove *The Matron's Clutch Crafting Stations *Armature's Upheaval *Avayan's Farm *Berezan's Mine *Lake Hlaalu Retreat *Magmaflow Overlook *Marandus *Pavilion of Artifice *Randas Ancestral Tomb *Restricted Brassworks *Steamfont Cavern *The Refurbishing Yard *Zergonipal Standing Stones *The Lady *The Lord *The Lover *The Mage *The Tower Points of interest *Addadshashanammu *Ald Sotha *Almurbalarammi *Andrano Ancestral Tomb *Anudnabia *Arkngthunch-Sturdumz *Ashalmimilkala *Ashimanu Cave *Ashunartes *Ashurnibibi *Bal Fell *Bal Ur *Barilzar's Eighth Laboratory *Coiled Path Landing *Dagger's Point Invasion Camp *Davenas Farm *Dushariran *Elegiac Replication *Estunamus *Firemoth *Galom Daeus *Greymist Falls *Hidden Dagger Landing Site *Hlanii's Hovel *House Dres Farmstead *Insalubrious Effluvium *Kaushtarari *Kushtashpi *Mallapi *Mire Mechanica *Molag Mar Glass Mine *Mzanch *Odirniran *Old Ida's Cottage *Pinsun *Plantation Point Overlook *Ramimilk *Redoran Pier *Shashpilamat *Shrine to Saint Rilms *Smuggler's Slip *Steamlake Encampment *Still-Water's Camp *Tel Mora *Tusenend *Vale of Tiers *Vassamsi Grotto *Ventral Terminus *Yansirramus *Yasammiden *Zaintiraris *Zalkin-Sul Egg Mine Gallery Morrowind TESO.jpg Balfoyenlandscape.png Stonefalls Map.png|The Volcanic Wastes of Stonefalls. Deshaan Map.png|The Deshaan Plains in ESO. Bal Foyen Map.png|The Argonian Refuge of Bal Foyen. Morrowind ESO Map.png|Morrowind pre-''ESO Morrowind'' expansion. Appearances * * ** * ** es:Morrowind (Online) de:Morrowind (Online) Category:Online: Provinces Category:Online: Ebonheart Pact